best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"ISIS" by Joyner Lucas
"ISIS" is a song by American rapper Joyner Lucas featuring Logic, released as a single from Lucas's upcoming album ADHD on May 24, 2019. The music video was released the same day. Lyrics Intro Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or better known as ADHD, is a mental disorder that affects an individual's ability to focus Causing them to move around more frequently They may also have trouble controlling their impulsive behaviors Joyner Lucas One time for them prayin' on my downfall (Yeah) Two times for the homies in the chow hall (Whoa) Three times for them hoes on the internet Shittin' on niggas when they really should get out more Four times for the days that were all bad (Woo!) Five times for the bitches who ain't called back (Yeah) Six times for the kids like me who got ADHD just to— (Brap, brap, brap) 1: Joyner Lucas Kidnap a nigga like ISIS (Whoa) Turn a whole world to a crisis (Whoa) Walk around the city with a ice pick I been paranoid, usually, I ain't like this (Boop, boop) Ain't no tellin' how crazy I might get, uh (Woo!) Beat the police with a nightstick (Boop) In my whole life, I been lifeless Now I'm so fly, I'm a muhfuckin' flight risk (Woo! Whoa) Fuck a couple hoes 'til I pass out (Whoa) Niggas throwin' stones at my glass house (Whoa) I remember sleepin' on my dad's couch (Whoa) Now I got the Bentley, and it's blacked out (Whoa) Family lookin' at me like a cash cow (Whoa) Errybody dissin' just to have clout (Whoa) Thought you had a chance, now you assed out Nigga, I'm the muhfuckin' man, where you at now? (Whoa) Fuck it, I'ma hit 'em 'til they jumpin' I ain't trippin', this is nothin' (Brap, brap, brap) I been livin' in the dungeon I done held a couple grudges Went to hell and got abducted Meet the devil, I'm his cousin I ain't settlin' for nothin' (Brap, brap, brap) Got a metal in the truck, I keep a semi when I'm bussin' Niggas duckin' (Bop) Even Stevie Wonder could've see it comin' (Brrrap, brap, bop) I ain't judgin', I just want the money, I don't need a budget I been hungry, I ain't got no oven (Bop, bop, brrrap, brap) But I got the munchies, nigga How you gon' move on the front line? (Woo!) If I don't fuck with you, I just cut ties (Whoa) My high school teacher said I'd never be shit Tell that bitch that I turned out just fine (Joyner) And no, I don't know you for the twelfth time (Woo!) We do not share the same bloodline (No) You love to run your mouth like a tough guy Hope you keep the same energy when it's crunch time (Woo!) Interlude According to the American Psychiatric Association It affects roughly eight percent of children And two percent of adults Commonly believed to only affect boys Because they are perceived as rowdy and rambunctious Joyner Lucas One time for them prayin' on my downfall (Yeah) Two times for them bitches in the South Shore (Whoa) Three times for them days on the block Gettin' chased by the cops like a motherfuckin' outlaw Four times for them days that were all bad (Woo!) Five times for the bitches who ain't called back (Yeah) Six times for the kids like me who got ADHD just to— (Brap, brap, brap) 2: Logic Me and Joyner need a couple hearses (Woo!) Double homicide, kill the beat and the verses Everybody livin' on the surface But we came from the underground, yeah, we deserve it What's beef? Beef is when you murder motherfuckers on a beat Kill 'em all, kill 'em all Nah, nah, what's beef? Beef is brothers dyin' over shit That never mattered in the first place, lyin' in the street What's peace? Peace is when you leave it in the past, let it heal like a cast When enough time pass, then you blast Kinda like John Wick, bars like a convict Fuck around and you don't wanna start shit, woo! Comin' with the hot shit, all they do is talk shit You could never top it, boy, just stop, stop it High and drunk, call that HD vision All these other motherfuckers full of indecision And I murder with precision all over your television I'm numero uno, number one and you is just a subdivision Never listen, we gon' leave them missin' That's the mission like ISIS (ISIS) Ain't no time to bicker over who the nicest It's Logic, it's obvious, just ask the audience I've come to body this shit (Body this shit) Yes, it's egregious, I'm Regis You Kelly, you pussy, you pussy Don't push me, I'm Louis Vuitton You at Target with your mom On the internet still hatin' on my last post (I hate this nigga) I just sent a steak back at Mastro's, my god Me and Joyner need a couple hearses (Woo!) Double homicide, kill the beat and the verses Everybody livin' on the surface But we came from the underground, yeah, we deserve it Yeah, uh, far from the minimum, killin' 'em with no Ritalin And 5'9" was the middleman to get 'em in the same room Now we on the same tune, and we sealed the game's doom The illest of lyricists on the same shit RattPack, clap back on the gang shit Do it for the love of rap, not for the fame shit, woo! Logic One time for the Grammy that I never got Two times for the Garden that I sold out Three times for the street crimes that I committed Yeah, I did it, but thank God that I made it out Four times 'cause I'm a fuckin' bastard Five times Platinum with my last shit Six times for the beats and the rhymes Fuck the heat and the crime Keep the peace like a waistline, woo! Outro ISIS, ISIS, ISIS, ISIS, ISIS ISIS, ISIS, ISIS, ISIS, ISIS ISIS, ISIS, ISIS, ISIS, ISIS ISIS, ISIS, ISIS Why It Rocks # Great use of wordplay # Logic does a great job as a feature # The production is amazing # The references to ADHD are clever # The music video is amazing Music Video Category:Hip hop Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Joyner Lucas Songs Category:Logic Songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay